conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
House of Mellin
of the House of Mellin. |type = Noble house descendant of a Lord Provost |country = Rockall |estates = Réimseindéairg Castle Luabhéigh House |parent house = |titles = Duke/Duchess (former)/descendant (Lord) Provost |styles = His/Her Grace |founded = Since Time Immemorial |founder = unknown |final ruler = |current head = Her Grace Táiléigh |dissolution = |deposition = |ethnicity = Rockallic |cadet branches = |notes = }}The House of Mellin, officially The Most Graceful House former Provost of Mellin of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine (Rockallian: An Diúic-cáirdeach Theach Éirprúibheaist na Mhellin na nBhá nan Éirith Ghréine) is a Rockallic family with its origins in the Mediaeval Kingdom of Lewvale. The leader of the family carries the title Duke/Duchess former Lord Provost of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. All other members carry the title Duke/Duchess descendant Provost of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. History The first mention of the House of Mellin is from 616 AD, where its can be found in the First Cáilleoch Armorial. The leader of the family as noted in the memorial was Éirghe V of Mellin, which historians have taken to mean that the family was already established at least five generations before that, if not more. The notation of the leader of the family being Déaill X of Mellin after the death of Éirghe V seems to confirm this. The family was very close and trusted by the House of Cáilleoch, the rulers of the Kingdom of Lewvale from 615 till 965. Documents from the time show that Éill of Mellin was the leader of the military during the Siege of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine of 733. Lea II of Mellin was the embassador of the Kingdom in the Kingdom of Móilléainn from 766 till her death in 802. Iorlin of Mellin was an important to Queen Luéllana the Fearsome of Cáilleoch from her ascension to the throne, until his death in 947. The House of Mellin remained loyal to the royal family after the extinction of the House of Cáilleoch and the ascension of the House of Aolcrann to the throne of the Kingdom of Lewvale, by whom they were granted a permanent advisory role to the monarch in 970 by King Áille the Suffering. The family's highest position was bestowed upon Gréaighe XI of Mellin in 1156 by Queen Véla II the Grey Lioness, when he was inaugurated as Lord Provost of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, a position held until his death in 1179. Under the rule of the rule of the House of Meóirr Lúinaigh, the Mellin family produced several high-ranking officers in the military, several embassadors to other kingdoms on the island and even on other islands, and retained its permanent position as advisors to the monarch. After the conversion of the Kingdom of Lewvale into a viscountcy in 1670, the House of Mellin has provided five viscounts: Léuirra V from 1750 till 1757; Máinn from 1790 till 1804; Láistra from 1875 till 1880; Dáic III from 1945 till 1950; and Máidhéir from 1995 till 2000. The family has also produced a viscount of Nuirdhnúille (Lá XVII, viscountess from 1885 till 1905) and a viscount of An Uinnia (Máiri III, viscountess from 2005 till 2010). Estates Réimseindéairg Castle gardens.]] Réimseindéairg Castle (English name: Redfields Castle) has been the main homestead of the House of Mellin since Time Immemorial. The first references to the Castle can be found in the First Cáilleoch Armorial, where it is registered as Cual Rúisein Dóirghe and as having an area of approximately 11.8 ceal, the equivalent of approximately 6 km² or 2.4 sq. miles (1 ceal = 0.511 km² or 0.2 sq. miles). This estate was registered as being located in the parish of, Éuein Móin, the current day Éibheinn Máibhain. The estate is still in the hands of the House of Mellin as of 2016, and is partially open to the public from 1 March till 21 September. The gardens are open to visitors all year through, with an exception for holidays and the month of May. Coat of arms Escutcheon: Argent a pall wavy Or, a bicephalic eagle Sable. An inescutcheon: per pale Sable and Gules, a chief thrice embattled per pale Azure and Argent (An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine); a bend Or. Category:Noble families of Rockall